Harvest Moon: Guns N' Roses
by Writer EX
Summary: From Harvest Moon 64 comes a story of drama, suspense, and romance. Based in the 1930's. -Chapter 3 is up-
1. Default Chapter

Harvest Moon: Guns N' Roses

Chapter One

Flower Bud Village was not as it has been for the past 30 years or so. Long ago, in the 1930s, lived the people of the times. They were what you call today, 'Big Timers' playing their games and learning to win, lose and sometimes die. Many were not as rude to kill but preferred to rid of their foes in proper manners, If you know what I'm talking about. Yes, it was the life of crime and coppers in those days. The life that made some people hateful and others to love it. Crime subdue in the underground, but only those with the right touch and skill knew who was who.

"So what do we go this week, boss?" the taller short-haired man mimicked the smile his asker had, "Got ourselves a cargo straight from York (New York) and its loaded with candy for the boys. Of course, you know as always that my enemies are impatient as am I to get a hold of a bite like this. That's why I have called for you, Weasel, you know more resources than anyone else," Weasel smiled with a kind of crooked symphony in his face, "As you know, the only one out for this series jobs is Jack the Pirate. Get him and get me that cargo, Weasel. Understand? I want no failures!" Weasel scurried out the small office and walked into the hallway which held the fragrance of a just lit cigar, "Is it done?" the stout man flashed the same smile once more, "Good." It was only minutes before the building was turned into hell ruins.

"Jack, I got us another job. Cargo from York coming here straight," Jack kept on reading his paper and his feet didn't leave the top of his desk, "I'm telling you, this is our chance to get with the big boys. Don't waste it!" at last, Jack turned out the cigar in the crystal tray and took into his friends words, "Nick, Nick, Nick…you know that sooner or later we still get called for those jobs and at times get part of the share. Why make enemies of our dear friends?" Jack laughed and placed his eyes on the paper once more and it was only then that he noticed the news. "Hey, Nick look at this," Nick released his tightly grabbed hair and came to his side, "Building burnt to crisp in downtown plaza. No survivors." both men looked surprised to the news and Nick was able to mutter some words, "Johnny…"

"It was Weasel, boss!" the man's confessions didn't make it easier on his torment. "What do you take me for, an idiot? I know it was Weasel, what I want to know is for whom he worked it out!" another quick yelp as the bat came swinging hard on his bleeding back, "I don't know…" the man drew his cigar and kept his stare on the punished man. Then, he made another of many glances towards the executioner making a series of more yelps come from the hurt. "Ok, ok… I'll talk," a deep laugh came from behind the burning cigar, "good boy, now spit it." After some seconds of recovering, he revealed the names, "Cecil Mandan and Michael Anderson. Both are working together on a plan to take over our business and everyone's else who is involved in the underground. Look, Jimmy, I'm sorry for the accident for what happened to Johnny." Jimmy drew the rest of his cigar and shook his head. "You should have thought of that before." This time there were no glances but the shine of the pistol in the man's forehead. Between the air, one had just lost his breath.

Far from there, a small club known as the Coco Tropical, hosted families of the big boys. More than several making businesses, others just having a relaxed time. Everything was going smooth until the doors broke in and the music went out. In some tables, murmurs of "the Pirate" and "its Jack" went about. While the tall and built man didn't care about the words that came from the families, he kept his notice on the faces. Searching for one in particular, Weasel's. Losing the last face, he noticed small table far back in the dark shadows. Unafraid and willing, he kept his smooth walk with everyone's stare behind him. "Well, if it isn't Jack the Pirate. What brings you and your sea mate there around here?" Nick ran his hand through his hair showing his impatience of beating the crap out of him.

"Nothing much, except we would like a little more details on Johnny Carmon's 'accidental' death." weasel gulped slightly noticeable. "I have no clue, Jack, honest." His fears were quickly growing by the second, but Jack wanted amusement first. With a quick, painful blow, Stile 'The Weasel' Jenson was on the floor with a crump on the stomach.

Most of the girls screamed and ran out of the bar as they often knew that this was about to become messy. "Weasel, he has nothing to do with this. It was that rocker (Drug Dealer) Carlos Guzman who set up Johnny's death." Nick turned away from Jack towards the confessor. "Lance Masters, I've seen you in TV more than once. What are you doing down here?" Jack's attention was now taken from the Weasel by this man who claimed information. "Ok, Lance," he said mimicking the name in slow tone, "let's go to my office and talk."

Jimmy was known by half the city. He ran near 1/3 of the cities underground industries for Johnny. And according to Johnny, if death ever neared or got a held of him, Jimmy would inherit his 'Business' to his pleasure, Jimmy was already way ahead before Johnny had even thought about death. Of course, Jimmy was in his own ways, dangerous as well. Running most negotiations he had good knowledge and contact with high leaders in the underground. One by the name of Lance Masters.

"So as you see, it was all set up by Carlos, I have tried to take him out and it nearly cost me my image among the syndicate." Jack nodded thinking about the links and adding things up. "So Guzman, where can I find him?" Lance stood up and punched his cigar down on the ashtray. "First off, if this is for business, I can give you work. Is that what you want?" Jack smiled, back turned to both Lance and Nick. "Work is not my problem. Its more personal," Jack turned with an angry expression, "Johnny was my father."

End Chapter One

12/16/04


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Jack had a reason for earning his title. In his earlier years, he often held raids against many of Johnny's foes. Bringing down people like Marco Monroe and Danny S. Both legitimate to their names. Monroe held nearly half the city before Johnny and Jack stood up and took his turfs. Following the ways of Jack, Danny mimicked his move and only ended up losing most of his land along with his precious life. What was left of Danny's was in custody of Jan Sovanni, his only daughter. Of course, Jan had better ways of giving in to Jack before losing like her former father. Now, she and Jack held frequent "Meetings" where they discussed and negotiated as well a few other things. In one of those raids against Danny, Jack copied the style of the madman formerly known as, "Jack the Ripper." After that, "Jack the Pirate" was born into society for copying the styles of such a psycho.

But as Jack lives, so does Jimmy.

"I'm just going to ask ya this once, understand?!" the barman nodded. "Tell me where Lance Master is." The barman, with a trembling mouth, spoke. "M-Masters is a-at Jack's o-office." The Henchman of Jimmie's released the bald man and they all walked outside with everyone knowing their next destination.

"Well, I think that's all the time I'll take from you, gentleman, I have powerful negotiations of head of me and I need rest." Jack nodded and glanced for Nick to courteously open the door for him. "I'll see ya around, Mr. Masters." Lance smiled placing on his hat and heading for the door mumbling on the short way. "You'll see me, alright, you'll definitely see me." Once gone, Nick rushed to Jack, "Damn it! I know that bastard is riding something here, man, I just know it!" Jack did nothing related to Nick's reaction, he kept but a simple smile displayed on his face. "Yes, but according to my rules, Mr. Masters doesn't have a clue who's playing who."

Off the shore, in a luxurious yacht, men of business conversed about more important matters. "As you all know, our dear friend and highly respected member of the syndicate, Johnny Carmon, died yesterday in an unfortunate fire accident." Half of the men kept laughs to them for they knew it had all been arranged by Carlos. "You, you are the bomb, man," Carlos looked at the high voiced speaker. "You're the leader here! You'll take us up above this shitty city!" The rest of them joined in his laughter and so did Carlos. Yet no one noticed Carlos and his slow motion towards the man. "You know, Carl, I think you are very correct," Carl nodded drawing on his Cuban imported cigar, "but I don't like the little word 'we' in here." Carl's lips released the cigar and seconds later the shiny platinum colored 9mm was releasing smoke behind Carl's back. "There is no 'we' in this forgotten city, everybody lives under their own definitions. I'm sure Carl will be a good set example of what I mean."

Jimmy and his posse were already walking towards Jack's office with Tommy's and 45s in hands. "Alright, listen up, boys, we are gonna go up and kill all living, ok? I want no survivors!" The small but lethal group nodded and followed Jimmy towards the entrance. Inside, Jack and company were waiting impatiently. "Here's Jimmy!" as the posse came in, none of them saw the bullets from behind the desks, chairs, and even file cabinets. It was all so quick that in the end, all of them were all the floor with the exception that some were living and some had already tasted lead.

"You won't get out of this one, James, I suggest you throw it out!" the shots kept firing towards the desk. "Screw you, Jack!" more fire kept going. "I got a proposal for you. Both of us respected Johnny in our different ways, your were his businessman, and I was his loose gun. I suggest we join and take Guzman. What do ya say?!" Jimmy stopped the fire and after a few minutes of reordering his mind, he threw the gun sideways. "You got my attention, Jack."

Lance opened the giant doors towards his mansion. Like the rest of the underground syndicate, Lance showed his power and feared not the police, but his own self. Lance was a man of hard work who started off with Danny S. way back. They were like brothers, one behind the other all the time. And it was no different on the day of his murder. Lance was there and he knew Jack was coming. He remembered the words he told his "Brother" that day: "Danny, we have lived our lives together with backs on each other. But somehow you've managed to get more ahead of me in these past whiles. I'm sick of that, Danny, sick and tired of that bullshit your throwing my way! We were suppose to be like relatives, but you crossed the line without me." Danny flashed his smooth smile towards Lance who at the moment seemed expecting something. "You know Lance, the most ironic thing of this was that I had plans for your uprising, my friend. Yes, you're right, I did cross that line, but for you. Because we cared for each other. I know jack is coming. Matter of fact, I know he's in my house already. But I don't care anymore, Lance, I don't. I hope you have the life you desire." At that precise moment, Jack came in with the 12 inch long blade in his hand and slid it across the throat of Danny with no remorse. But to his luck, Jack missed as Lance ran out of the room.

End Chapter II

A/N: Sorry about the offensive words. Hope you keep reading. Laterz…


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Jimmie felt the chills run inside of him as he threw up his arms and stared at his silver weapon on the floor. He had the biggest and most fearful instinct that someone, perhaps Jack, would go about shooting him in just a moments time. To his luck and perhaps life threatening decision, Jack had no plans of disposing of Jimmy so quick. He would first get what he wanted. Revenge.

"Jimmy, you held Johnny's plants and took care of his dogs, I held the killings. With every piece of blood drop on the floor, I grew better and better towards my skills. Yet, you always seemed to want to be there at the same time, the same pace and body. Now you can, Jimmy, and though you may believe I'm making lethal plans of you, I am not, I want Carlos Guzman dead in front of me, Jimmy, do you understand?" the similar height man smiled and kicked a chair behind him falling back into it. "I have good 'reflexes' when it comes to gun smoke, Jack, but as for joining up with you, well that's something that needs time--" Jack pulled out his gun. "I ain't got no time, Jimmy!" with a frown, Jimmy nodded staring into the darkness of the fire weapon. He knew he would be dead before even touching the door and that was a way deadly risk to take. "Ok, Jack, I accept your offer on one condition," Jack nodded, "That once we take Guzman, we'll settle the score between us and whoever gets to keep their miserable life, gets the old man's rewards." The offer sounded good in the ears of Jack which threw his free hand forward to seal the deal.

Lance on the other hand, was not wasting time making friends. He was hard waiting for imports in the loading bay of Flower bud. Since leaving Jack's office earlier, he had been waiting for Maria and several other things that were heading his way from England and even the Americas. "Maria, she's the only thing that keeps me up in this rotten place. If it weren't for her, man, I would be back in England with Jessie and Cassie. A crooked smile crossed his face. Waiting several more minutes showed his patience had paid off. The equipment along with Maria were there at last.

"Hey, Lance." A seducing voice took him into dreamland. Her shining, long hair flying in the wind. Smiling and walking towards him made him move in such a way, that he felt the earth itself tremble. "Maria. Had a good trip I suppose." The young girl nodded and locked one of her hands around his waist and the other she slid it across his masculine torso. "You suppose? What about a better receiving of your love?" Lance smiled and gave her what she wanted. A kiss.

Carlos walked among the streets like a loose dog which only dogcatchers knew. To everyone else and even some relatives, he was just another man or Carlos Guzman, a life waster. But Carlos didn't give a damn about anybody. His early years had been wasted in the harsh work perceived by his father which consisted that of a farmer, but that was not the life he wanted. No. He wanted fortune but not fame. He wanted altitude but stay on the underground. In words of simple, the head of crimes. Working his way through the eyes of many rising leaders like the Sovanni family and even the Ricardo family, one more related to mafia business than drug traffic. With a young death of the only women he had ever met, Carlos Guzman rode his life as a solitaire in chase of nothing in mind but fortune. In the end, he didn't even know what he would do once accomplished his goal.

But one thing Jack, Jimmy, and even Lance hadn't expected was the presence of other standing bys awaiting such an opportunity. One by the name of, Joanna Ricardo, yes, of the Ricardo family and the others from Barcelona, Alberto and Mariano Montes. Both free livers and destined to greatness in their minds. Joanna, however, was in pursue of her family's foe, Carlos Guzman to which in her childhood, had to presence the slaughter of her parents and younger brother from the hands of Guzman's men. A horrid scene the was burnt into her mind.

Alberto had just arrived in East Village Airport (Fiver hours from Flower Bud) the only city with such. He had arrived one day late so his brother could take careful precautions on their business trip. "Como estas, hermano, al fin llegaste," Alberto took into his brother's warm welcome, "ya estava por llamarte otra vez." Keeping his Spanish pride, Mariano spoke mainly Spanish when possible instead of English. "I know what you mean, Mariano, something that was not scheduled for. Now, let's head towards the purpose of our long trip, shall we?" Mariano laughed shaking his head. "Just got here and already anxious to get to Flower Bud. Who blames ya, mujeres bonitas, no?" Both laughed and walked out of the airport towards their car.

It was past 3 in the afternoon and Joanna was already making contacts in the underground. Mostly interested with her ideas of a new leader, yet some careful of her words. Joanna Ricardo was not here to beg for employment or friends, she was here to eliminate both from the clutches of Carlos Guzman. "Hey, pretty lady, need someone to give ya a lift home?" Joanna did not react towards this for she was used to it. Her amazing beauty far surpassed that of any typical young girl. Something she had many times taken advantage of. "No, but I would really like it if you could tell me where to get in contact with Jess Simons." The man smiled from inside his cabby and nodded chewing hard on his tasteless gum. "Sure, just hop on and I'll take you straight to him." Joanna smiled her cocky lips at him and climbed on. Of course, like with anyone that had her beauty, she had her lethal ways.

Alberto looked from the car his brother had acquired and smiled at the many girls in his view as possible. He and his relative had the good looks of gentleman but underneath were both way better in terms of gunfire. As the car took a turn into Marcel Avenue, Alberto took notice of a small group in the corner. "Hey Mariano, slow down, those belong to Guzman." Mariano smiled as he pressed softly on the brakes and gave time for Alberto to take the AK-47 out. Once he had the shining, black weapon in his hand, Alberto Basques rolled the window down and made their arrival noticed by filling the heads and body's of men with lead.

End Chapter III

12/22/04


End file.
